


Rescue, in fragments

by violetvaria



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetvaria/pseuds/violetvaria
Summary: Water cold. So cold.Up. Down. Air. Water. Breathing. Not breathing.Not breathing.





	Rescue, in fragments

Water cold. So cold.

Up. Down. Air. Water. Breathing. Not breathing.

Not breathing.

Not breathing.

Not…

Lungs on fire. Arms trapped. Feet weighted. Rocks? No. Anchor? Why?

Something…bad.

Ha. Understatement.

Shoulders aching. Back arching. Hips twisting. No use. Down. Down.

Water. Water in nose, in mouth, in lungs. So cold, so heavy.

Down.

Tired. Too tired. Darkness. Not relief, but welcome. Shadows first. Now total blackness.

Not cold anymore.

 

Sounds. Shouting. Swearing. Ordering. Pleading.

Familiar voice.

Hands. Grabbing. Pulling. Pushing. Neck, arms, hair, face, shoulders, chest.

Familiar touch.

Pain. Lungs? Ribs?

Gasp.

Air. Air, not water. Wonderful air. Marvelous air. Breathing. In. Out.

Miraculous.

Talking. Reassuring. Okay. All right. Fine. Here.

Familiar words.

Jack. Here.

_Safe_.


End file.
